A primary concern for parents and caregivers of young children and special needs-children and adults is their location—whether their ward is at a safe location or has the ward wandered beyond the safe location. For example, certain children with autism can wander or run impulsively, causing great anxiety to their parents or caregivers. Elderly adults, who suffer from memory disorders, usually wander off and have difficulty reaching home or recollecting home addresses. Currently existing devices, such as wristbands or ankle bracelets, are prone to intentional or accidental loss or removal by the wearer.